fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Madeline Sycamore
|idol-brand = Crystal Queen|idol-unit = |idol-school = Stardom Academy|idol-basic-coord = Pink Stardom Coord Polaris Queen Parade Coord (Aikatsu! Passion Stars)|image =Madeline Pink Galaxy Coord.png |imgsize = 200px|idol-partner = }} "The princess that was under the sun is gone now. I am now Madeline Sycamore, the princess forever shining under a mysterious aurora!"- Madeline's promise to show her true self from then on. Madeline Sycamore is the top idol of all of Polaris Academy. She is a cute type idol who uses her private brand that was commissioned for her by the academy, Crystal Queen. Personality Madeline is rather formal, curtsying to people when she first meets them, and always speaking in a polite manner to those around her, even if they happen to be her rivals. She doesn't have very many true friends at her school however, because to most of her classmates, this practice makes her seem intimidating. She is a fast learner when it comes to Aikatsu skills. However, she has extremely low stamina, which is why the choreography for her songs is very slow, so she doesn't overwork herself and/or faint in the middle of a performance. The reason she can perform 4 appeals however, is because of the slow choreography: Due to the fact that her choreography is done at a slow speed, she has more energy for special appeals. The reason why she gets held back a grade so often is due to her temporarily transferring to (usually) Churami Beat Academy during Hokkaido's winter season due to the high amount of snow keeping her from walking very far without suffering the consequences. Appearance Madeline has long brown hair and brown eyes. As a student of Polaris Academy, she wears the school's standard uniform. In public, she usually wears clothes that give off a girly yet regal vibe. Appearances Aikatsu: Wings of Radience- Madeline's first appearance on this wiki. Main character, Transfer student to Dream Academy. She transferred to Dream Academy in order to make every brand shine the way it deserved to. She is the muse of Firanzia Vice Ronaldi, a famous top designer who designs many brands and also attends Dream Academy. Aikatsu: Galaxy!: Supporting character. The top idol of Polaris Academy and the over all Aikatsu System, she is famous and beloved by her classmates and fans for constantly pushing the boundaries on the Aikatsu world and testing the strength of herself and other idols. Aikatsu! Passion Stars: She is a supporting character in the series, being a transfer student from Polaris Academy in Hokkaido. Chronology The Academy of The Stars When Madeline had been revealed as the newest top idol, she was offered a scholarship to attend Polaris Academy, while her father was offered the position of headmaster at the same school. Both of them said yes, and they both moved back to Hokkaido, but specifically Sapporo in order to attend the school. Among the student body, she is known for being very popular and talented, being able to win the Polaris Champion Cup as a first year middle school student. However, some of the students are jealous and simply angry at her for being seemingly perfect. However, she is not perfect nor around the Aikatsu world a lot as she has to go on hiatus from November to February due to Hokkaido's freezing temperatures weakening her muscles. Brilliant Queen She gets a request from the top student at Nebula Academy for a fashion show duel: The winner gets a coord from the others' brand. Of course, this frightens her at first glance. She had never seen this idol perform before, and what would happen to both her, her fan base and the academy if she were to loose. Preparing herself for the worst, she plans on performing 4 appeals, something she hadn't done since her Princess Cup victory 2 years prior. She trains as hard as she can without hurting herself, but before she knows it, the day of the duel fashion show had arrived. Etymology Madeline Sycamore comes from Augustine's last name, and is a kind of tree. Relationships [[Firanzia Vice Ronaldi|'Firanzia Vice Ronaldi']]- In the second episode of Wings of Radiance, Firanzia gives her the Blind Princess Coord, and entrusts Madeline with the mission to shine the way she never could. As the series continues, Madeline offers to become Firanzia's muse, to which she agrees. Later on, Madeline admits that she's always known a way to get Firanzia closer to her dream of becoming an idol once again. Madeline sees Firanzia as the first friend she's ever made while being her true self. [[Augustine Sycamore|'Augustine Sycamore']]- her headmaster, producer, and father. The two are shown to get along very well, with him often calling her into his office simply to talk about her progress with expanding the Aikatsu world over tea. In episode 17 of Aikatsu: Galaxy!, it was revealed that he knew about her "special talents" before even she did, and was revealed to secretly be running tests on her to see how far those special talents could take her. Aikatsu! Passion Stars [[Gekijou Nakamura|'Gekijou Nakamura']]: WIP [[Naomi Inoue|'Naomi Inoue']]: WIP Miryoku Fujihana: WIP [[Manami Hanae|'Manami Hanae']]: WIP Quotes "I think I can win it, if I just push myself to my hardest I can! That's no excuse. My pride as an idol, your pride in your designs, Polaris' school spirit, and the love and dreams of my fans all rest in my care now!" Trivia * Sign: Pisces * Blood Type: AB * Favorite Food: fruit parfaits * Least favorite food: anything spicy * Talent: Special Appeals * Her favorite genre of music is classical, with her favorite piece of music being Moonlight Sonata. * She doesn't have a roommate while attending her regular school. This is because her home on campus, the Madeline Palace, is a reasonably far walk to the rest of the school * Although she can look good in any coord, There are some brands that she absolutely refuses to wear. these are ViVid Kiss and SwingROCK. * Sometimes, she is referred to by her Japanese name, Mizuki Yukimura * In the 4th episode of Aikatsu: Wings of Radience, She becomes Firanzia Vice Ronaldi's muse * Although she doesn't have any specific favorite brands, Cute and Sexy type brands are her favorites, which is why she had her top designer create the Magical type brand, Crystal Queen specifically for her. * Her idol name is Princess. The reason why it is, is because of her elegant personality and Aikatsu. People, mostly beginning idols bow to her and look up to her for advice. * She is half French, and half Japanese which is why she doesn't have a Japanese name. This is also the reason why she refers to idols by their first name instead of last. She grew up in Japan though. * She is French from her mother's side, and Japanese from her father's side. * Before she got her personal brand Crystal Queen, her favorite brand was Angely Sugar. Her first coord from Angely Sugar was the Pure Ribbon Coord. * She was adopted, until Christmas when she found this out and went to live with her birth family. this is the reason why that she doesn't celebrate Christmas like other girls and instead sees it as a time to reflect.Category:CharactersCategory:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Idols Category:Top Designers Category:Designers Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Aikatsu! Galaxy Category:Cute Idols Category:Sexy Idol